


Yes, I Understand

by Misty1886



Series: The Patsy Cline Chronicles [2]
Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based on a Patsy Cline song, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1886/pseuds/Misty1886
Summary: It's never easy getting over an ex. Especially if you're in the same band as them and even more so if their new boyfriend is also in the band.
Relationships: Aoi/Reita (the GazettE), Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Series: The Patsy Cline Chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550500
Kudos: 7





	Yes, I Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Another Patsy Cline song I decided to write to.  
> (I changed the pronouns in the lyrics at the start to better fit the story).

_Yes, I understand that I'm to set you free_

_Yes, I understand you love him more than me_

_I understand he won your heart_

_Stole your love, drew us apart_

_I understand_

_And so I'll let you go_

"Thank you so much!" Ruki said to the crowd. The fans screamed in response.

Despite the chorus of noise, Reita hardly heard a thing. He went through the motions of throwing a few picks into the crowd before departing from the stage. He was always the first to leave nowadays. 

He was already half out of his stage costume when the rest of the band got to the dressing room.

"Well done everyone. That was one of the best lives we've done in a while." Kai said with his signature smile as he came in. "Although Reita, you could try to stay just a few moments longer to show the fans you really appreciate them."

"Of course leader-san." Reita mumbled.

Kai sighed. It didn't matter what he said, Reita never listened anymore.

"Who's up for drinks at my apartment?" Uruha asked.

"You mean _our_ apartment." Aoi interjected with a smile.

"Details." Uruha replied with a wave of his hand. "So. Drinks?"

"I'm in." Ruki agreed.

"Yeah sure." Kai nodded along.

"No thanks. I'm pretty tired. I think I'll just head home. Have a good night." Reita said grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"Rei wait!" Aoi called just before he reached the exit. 

Reita stopped but didn't turn around.

"Why won't you come for a drink? You never hang with us anymore." Aoi actually sounded sad about it.

Reita spun around to face him.

"You know why Aoi. I can't. Not yet. It still hurts. I'm trying, okay? I really am."

"Rei, come on."

"Please. Let me deal with this at my own pace. Just because you've moved on, doesn't mean I have." Reita said with more bite than he meant to.

Aoi visibly flinched.

"That's hardly fair." He defended.

Reita choked on a laugh.

"What's not fair is you falling in love with my best friend after I did everything I could to make you happy. Then breaking up with me the day before our 2 year anniversary."

Aoi looked down at his shoes, ashamed. That hadn't been the best idea he'd ever had. But what's done is done. He couldn't change it now.

"You think I'm not trying? You think that I don't go on dates? I do. But none of them compare to you. I loved you so much. It's not something I can just switch off." Reita's eyes were stinging with the effort of keeping the tears at bay.

"I never meant to hurt you. Hones-"

"Stop Aoi. You've said all this before. I know and I'll be okay. I just need time. But being around you two outside of the band is something I'm not ready for." Reita explained.

He felt so tired. The constant torrent of emotions was seriously messing with him. It'd been 6 months since he and Aoi had broke up, but the pain was still fresh. 

Everyday he'd wake up and still expect to find Aoi sleeping next to him, but he only woke up to empty sheets and broken promises.

Despite the heartache and betrayal, Reita couldn't bring himself to hate Aoi or Uruha. He loved Aoi too much to hate him and Uruha was still his best friend.

"Rei? Hey, Reita! You okay? You look like you're gonna pass out." Aoi said snapping his fingers in front of Reita's face.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Goodnight Aoi." He turned to leave but Aoi grabbed his hand.

Reita didn't pull away but he didn't turn back around either.

"We really didn't mean for it to happen." Aoi's voice sounded so small. "I just... Fell in love all over again. Only with someone else." 

"I understand, and so I'll let you go."

With those words, Reita pulled his hand out of Aoi's grasp and finally left.

Something didn't feel right to Aoi. Why did those last few words sound so... Final?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I had a bit of trouble on ending this. I like and dislike it. I did have more in my head, but decided against it. Let me know if you think I missed any tags.


End file.
